shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vincent de Títere/Personality and Relationships
Personality At first glance Vincent comes out to be one of the most mysterious detachment Demetrius has created, he does come off as a creepy man. Often being called a freakish puppet, mostly because of his body. But it seems that he is a bit laid back and lazy, not really wanting to go into a fight. Thus why he stays within Mother Hakuri lazing around, but can get bored very easy as well in the Mother Hakuri. Often speaking on how there is nothing to do, then going off to do something. Although Vincent was charged with the job overseeing the Mother Hakuri’s construction and preservation. Just add more mystery to his name, is that he does think of the Mother Hakuri as that a mother. Often speaking of how mother had gotten ugly or such, showing that he does have some kind of pride in his job and wants the Mother Hakuri to look beautiful as it once did. Thus why he goes to extremes to see every detail is finished on the ship, often even doing things himself and always gets the best results out of what he does. However he has a great love to create weapons and puppets, rather a strange combination. Vincent’s greatest love is to invent things from weapons to puppets, he himself creating his prefect body paying attention to every detail. He spends hours on end creating new weapons for Demetrius and for the defenses of Mother Hakuri. He himself often boasts at how all of the fires on the ship were from his creative genius. He is often seen in his work shop on the mother hakuri where he creates all of puppets and other dolls. But what makes him more of the “insane” ones is that he names all of puppets and think of them as his children. If one is broken, often shouting out about how he will miss said puppet. He also sings a revised verison of "London Bridge", he sings this many times often when working on puppets and walking through the Mother Hakuri. Ironic he named it "Mother Hakuri Falling Down" , although he would see to such a thing happen. He says to it is reverse physiology, for the Mother Hakuri to be prefect. So it does seem that Vicent does believe in bad omens and superstitious to many things. However he may lazy around and dislike going into battle, when needed he can go into battle and do as Demetrius’s ask. Often ending in sadistic results, he can become very playful and mocking in battle. Although he loves to belittle opponents and even his own allies, often appears watching them in battle and commenting how “great” they are. As such he was seen sitting on one of the railings of the mother hakuri as he watched Soyokaze battle an opponent. What makes him the most famous is the fact that he tortures those who enter the mother hakuri and the ones he is sent to capture. He takes a nice slow time in dealing with others, thus why Demetrius calls him the playful side of god. Vincent much like Ranshi and Tanshi, he is a confirmed masochist as well, loving the idea of pain. Wanting to test the limits of his own body and to see how many beatings his greatest creation can take before it breaks. Showing that he does enjoy a good fight every once in a while, which is being more modest of the Hakuri Children. The last thing about Vincent that makes him unique is that he is somewhat lazy when it comes to battle and orders, but he always enjoys his tea. Often seen with a tea cup in his hands, although his says it’s his special “brewer”. So he seems to enjoy to rest sometimes and to enjoy the life that he has which can end at anytime. He does enjoy classic music often listening to in his workshop, the music being heard in the eastern sections of the mother hakuri. But Demetrius doesn’t care about what he does, just as long as the playful puppeteer does as ordered and do it with the best results. Although at times Vincent has shown to have some strategic cowardice within him. He knows that he is not the most powerful of the Hakuri Children and he can see a powerful opponent when he sees one. He can often do low down things, such as using children and other civilians as shields or hostages. Which get many angry with him, mostly the “good guys” as Vincent says. However he does value his life very much, thus why he will escape from some battles that he knows he can’t win at. But he wouldn’t escape without at least injuring the opponent. Such as when he faced an admiral Aokoji, he knew he didn’t really have a chance. But he was about to injure Aokoji before Vincent escaped. His strategic cowardice was seen again when he was sent to capture the three noble children, he was able to break into the mansions. But was surrounded by Marines, so he managed to grab the children with his threads and escape with them. He will use strategic cowardice sometimes, but even though he hates battle he will many things in trying to avoid it all together. Relationships Demetrius Although Vincent enjoys lazing around, his tea and classic music. Demetrius and Vincent have a very good relationship, Vincent does as asked and Demetrius lets him do as he pleases in down time. Even if Vincent wishes to kill something, Demetrius knows that it only brings more chaos into the world. Although Demetrius does have a somewhat high expectation for Vincent in his weapon creations. Often ordering Vincent to build something, such a powerful firearm or such that would bring more chaos. Vincent happily does as asked, often getting high praises from Demetrius for what he creates. The Hakuri Children Vincent and the other Hakuri Children do fight amongst themselves, because he likes to belittle them and such. But when needed they can set aside their differences and create chaos in the name of Demetrius. But it also seems that some of the Hakuri Children come to Vincent if they get a serious injure, as it seems Vincent does act the doctor on the Mother Hakuri as well. Soyokaze Vincent and Soyokaze have a bit of respect for each other, as shown before since them both are a hakuri child. Soyokaze sees Vincent as a prefect creature as well and is gifted with divine genius. Vincent also gives a bit of respect for Soyokaze as well, often calling her the one with the most divine beauty. Although there are times that Vincent will mock and give scarcest remarks about Soyokaze. “Oh I hope the poor dear will be ok, I am sure father wouldn’t want any of his children hurt.” Although this happens from time to time because of Vincent’s playful nature, the two can set aside their difference to get something done. Ranshi & Tanshi Vincent and Ranshi & Tanshi, rarely see each other even though both reside in the eastern sections of the Mother Hakuri. But it was Vincent who created and constructed the chains and muzzle that Ranshi now wears. He boasts that it was his creations that such beasts are kept calm, even though Ranshi can easily kill someone with the chains and muzzle on. Genkai Vincent and Genkai rarely see each other, although the two seem to have a bit of respect for each other. Sown when they went on a mission together and done it successfully without fighting. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages